Hikayami
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: It is the end of everything, and Amara and Chuck are battling it out. When the battle comes to a close, Amara sends the misguided Chuck to the past to relieve everything, with a well placed group of magical friends Amara has guided his way to help him understand. This is only the beginning of it all.
1. Prologue

Two lone figures stood on what was left of the last planet in this Galaxy; the final battle between the foes had been so fierce that nothing living or inanimate was safe. One figure was bathed in light, wearing pure white, his bright glow waved in the power building up around him; he cast a long shadow on the terra. The other figure was cocooned in darkness, from her dress to the frightening void that swirled all around her, she cast no shadow in the dying land.

"I'll stop you! I can't give up!" The warrior in white cried at his foe.

His foe showed no fear or emotion at the decree.

"My creations…" The white clad man wept openly. "All gone, because of YOU! Your EVIL ends HERE!" He screamed and clasped his hands over his breast.

The mistress of the inkiness was not moved by the others accusations.

The energy around the warrior of light charged the air, and the light around him became brighter, he prayed to all the goodness in the world, he prayed on the souls of his creations. As he did this other powers of light in this world and on the other side joined with her. His white light was joined by a prismatic splash of colors of all hues. Finally he let this final power go and it hit the dark woman engulfing her. When the attack was expended Chuck fell backwards; his life force drained.

The brilliance dimmed, and the blackness remained. The other warrior finally moved, slowly she walked over to the others' downed form.

Eyes of raw opal looked down and into those of sapphire blue; there was no malice in her gaze, only pity. "You still don't understand, brother."

"Just kill me, so I can be with by creations again." Chuck huffed. "You win; you can destroy the Universe like you've always wanted to."

Amara shook her head. "I did not destroy this Galaxy; we did because you still do not understand." She then sat down. "As for the Universe, it will grow and expand like always, some parts will flourish, and other parts will wilt and die." The void seemed to pulse outwards, but it got no bigger. "Which creations do you mean? The ones you had and sacrificed to become what you are now, or the ones from before?"

"Just let me die." Chuck sighed, he was in no mood to by toyed with.

Amara was unaffected by the other's demands. "You say it like it is some sort of final end to everything. Is that how you see it now? Is that why you did what you did?

"I didn't want anyone to die; I just wanted everyone to be happy." Chuck looked away.

Amara shook her head. "That is not the way of the Universe; you know that. Everything lives, and then dies, and returns to the ether."

"I just wanted…happiness forever." Chuck was unrelenting. "To be the light…in everyone's life."

Amara looked grim. "You regained your light, but you did not truly understand the brilliance of it. You are like an earthen moth trying to embrace fire." Amara placed her palm on Chuck's brow.

The warrior in white stiffened not at the touch, but at the memories. They flooded in, lives he had lived, and the grim ends. More tears flowed as she relieved in seconds several lifetimes; he felt his consciousness ebbing. The warrior started to whimper.

Amara talked as Chuck suffered through his memories. "We tried to make you remember, but every life you failed to see beyond you. As a Star, Planet, and more, you made the same mistakes that led you back to similar ends." Amara smiled. "You've always been stubborn; a little dense, afraid of the dark, and at the mercy of your emotions." The dark warrior then sighed.

Chuck's breaths came in gasps and hitches; he looked at Amara, all at once he understood everything and nothing at all. His mind could not process all that he had remembered, seen, and felt.

Amara removed her hand and stood up. "Maybe this time you'll get it, and balance will be restored, I am hopeful but the others not so much." She sighed once more. "We are connected; two sides of the same coin, not opposites, but pieces that make a greater whole." She looked off into the void she loved so dearly. "Please try to understand."

The senshi clad in dark matter nodded and tendrils slithered out and wrapped around Chuck; and in seconds the one called God was no more. All that remained was an eight pointed star shaped prismatic crystal; Amara held out her hand and let the gem hover over her palm for a moment. She then lifted it to the vastness of space and watched it as it flew off to return to the Galaxy Cauldron; she blew a kiss at it when it was just no more than a glint in the distance.

"Do you really think he can heal himself? He's lived so many lives, and still he is cuckolded by this whole good and evil nonsense." A figure stated as she moved up behind Amara.

Amara nodded. "She is the youngest and has much to bear; she needs time, and guidance. Eventually she'll understand again, and we will be aligned." The gods in dark colors looked out to the Universe. "She does not believe in herself, and that is why she lost her mind in the first place. We need to be patient, and hope she'll realize in her heart who she really is meant to be."

"What do we do in the mean time?" The figure asked as she gestured to the four other figures standing near the void.

Amara thought about it, and then came up with an idea.

She turned to the gods behind her. "Aether, tell the others I have a plan, and this time we'll need everyone's help. Perhaps together we can help him to find his way."

Aether the warrior of the spirit nodded her silver hair danced around her head; in a blink she was gone.

Amara looks at the others standing near her Void. "Hypnos, Saturn, Gaia, Moros, Typhon, Thanatos, Uranus, Pontus, Geras come closer, here's what we'll do."

Amara conferred with the other warriors on ways to help Chuck regain his mind. It would be an elaborate stage with happy endings, and sad dramatic middles. The stage was set in the far reaches of the Universe, on a small bumpkin planet called Earth, starring Chuck reborn as a human prophet. Chuck's old family played their parts and left clues along the way wishing that this revolution of the wheel would be the last. They hoped that soon they would have Chuck back to his old self, and the Universe would be healed once more.


	2. Angel and Diety

What are you doing brother?" Amara asked.

Amara had dark hair, and was wearing a long sophisticated dark dress.

"I decided to 'create.'" Chuck said offhand.

Chuck on the other hand, was sloppy in his boxers and t-shirt.

Rolled up in his arms was a little round ball with floofy wings on his back.

"I call him an 'angel.'" Chuck said. "His name is Michael."

"Mi-ka..." Michael burped and fluttered onto Amara's face, covering her in white downy feathers.

"Energetic ball of fluff, isn't he?" Amara said.

Chuck laughed. "Y-Yes well..."

"Let me take a crack at it." Amara balled up her hands and there were some crackles and booms in her ball of energy, until it formed into a...being.

"She's like us. A goddess." Amara said. "I call her Aether. Much stronger than your angel. I always wanted a sister."

Amara conjured a playpen and put the two beings in, where they threw little bolts of energy at each other and chased each other around.


	3. Castiel

Gabriel sighed as he looked around at all of his brothers and sisters.

Something was...missing!

"Gabe, we all know what it is you want." Balthazar said lazily fluttering past. "Just ask Father—"

"I can't ask him." Gabriel said. "He wouldn't understand."

"You could always ask Amara." Balthazar said.

Now there was an idea. Amara was more open-minded than Chuck was, maybe she could help.

Without another word, Gabriel fluttered off to see his Aunt.

Xxx

"I see." Amara said. "You want me to create an angel. Well strictly this will be my first time, seeing as Chuck made the angels. I think...I'll give him something special."

Amara molded grace and a human soul into a small fledgling form.

"Castiel. The angel with both grace, and a soul." Amara smiled and handed him to Gabriel.

Xxx

Gabriel brought Cass out to see his siblings.

As he was passed around, all the angels oohing and ahhing over the adorable fledgling, Castiel merely yawned and waved his tiny hands.

Even Lucifer was absolutely gaga for the little one, tickling him and making him burp little grace-bubbles.

It was obvious that this little angel was going to change everything.


	4. Mankind

Let's create more today." Chuck said.

"Alright, brother. What do you want to make?" Amara asked.

"We made things separately. Let's make something together. A whole world, and we'll put something on it. Some creature different from all of us." Chuck said.

"Different how?" Amara said.

"It will have a soul, but no power. It will be weak, short-lived, but that's what makes it so transcendent, so special." Chuck said.

"We can call them human." Amara said.

They raised their hands up and together, created the Earth.

Chuck knelt down and formed a human, and Amara placed the soul inside.

"Your name is Adam." Chuck said to him. "You are a human. Welcome home."

"My sister and I created this place," he explained. "And its inhabitants."

"Come, brother, we must apply order to this land," Amara said, reason in her voice. "If we don't who knows what could happen? These creatures are without a ruler, and that would only lead to madness."


	5. Yokai

Amara saw the black birds before she saw Chuck. They pulled her gaze to a distant rolling rise in the prairie that held a few small trees and some lichen-covered sandstone ledges. She could see Chuck's silhouette. He was sitting on a large, flat slab of stone, head in his hands, shoulders bent. His shoulders glistened as if they were absorbing the light of the full moon. Amara stopped and stood silently, watching him from a distance.

_He is so sad_, she thought. _I ache to ease his sadness_.

Amara had just begun to close the distance between herself and Chuck when a figure moved in the upper corner of the Goddess's vision, drawing her gaze from the immortal. Above him, on an even larger outcropping of sandstone rock, a feather-bedecked old man had appeared. He stood, slowly straightening his age-crooked body. As he straightened, Amara could see that he was not alone. A woman was with him—a girl, really. She was wearing an elaborately decorated dress of tanned hide, which Amara thought was quite lovely. Actually, even from a distance the Goddess could tell that the maiden was spectacularly beautiful.

Amara recognized the girl as the daughter of the human royal family. Her name was Neena and she was the daughter of Izayoi and Samael, crown princess.

The old man began to chant a wordless, rhythmic melody. His voice was hypnotic, and Amara felt her own bare feet begin to move in time with it when Chuck spoke.

"Shaman, enough! I have endured too many miseries today. I do not need your unending song added to them." He raised his head, and Amara could see his body jerk in surprise. "Why have you brought a child here?"

"I do only as my dream commands. This girl, her name is Neena, she will be the first of many."

"About that dream, you could have told me that—"

The old man's voice cut across Chuck's. As he sang his song, the timbre of his voice changed, magnified with a strange power that glowed from the center of his forehead in a pure, white light the shape of a crescent moon.

_What I do, I do for two_

_One for her_

_And one for you_

_Take this maid_

_Her blood runs true_

_Sacrifice for two_

_One for her_

_And one for you._

Mesmerized, Amara watched and listened, but as the Shaman's song progressed, a terrible sense of foreboding filled the Goddess and she began to move forward, slowly at first, and then more quickly, until she was running.

_Balance hold_

_New and old_

_Scale of two_

_One for her_

_And one for you!_

With the last line of his song, the Shaman lifted his hand. Amara saw that in it he held a long, sharp obsidian blade.

"No!" the Goddess cried.

The Shaman's blade did not waver. It slashed the maid's throat, releasing a torrent of blood. She fell to his feet, gasping her life's breath and flooding the sandstone with a crimson tide.

"Why have you done this?" Amara rushed to the maid, pulling the dying girl into her arms.

"The sacrifice was for two. One for him. One for you. Forgive me, Goddess. I did only what I could do." Then the old man's eyes rolled white. He clutched his chest and fell into the grasses, breathing no more.

Amara looked up to see that Chuck's face was as pale as moonlight. "What madness is this?"

"I-I do not know. I thought the old man deluded, misguided even. I did not think him capable of this."

"Have he and his People been worshipping you?"

Amara saw genuine surprise in Chuck's expression. "They left me gifts, and the old man often chanted and smudged around me. Is that worship?" Chuck shook his head, staring at the dying maiden. "I am a fool. I am to blame for these two deaths."

"No!" Amara said sternly, not willing to allow Chuck to fall into despair and guilt. "He was an old man. His heart failed him. That could not be changed and is not your fault. But this girl, this child, he so mistakenly sacrificed to you, she still clings to life. We can save her, you and I. Give me your borrowed gift of creation, and invoke Spirit. What would please me most is that your power save the life of this girl."

Chuck bowed his head to her. "Yes, sister."

_I call you, Spirit, Power Divine, and creation magick as well._

_I have one more test to pass, one more tale to tell._

_As the Goddess commands, so mote it be,_

_However she wishes to use you, with her I agree._

Chuck bent and kissed Amara gently on the forehead, and as the Goddess accepted his kiss, she drew within her body Spirit, the magick of creation, and the power of the Divine.

Amara lifted the obsidian knife from where the old man had dropped it, quickly slashing the blade across her own aura. Then she held the oozing line of her Qi to the girl's pale lips, saying:

"_Qi of my Qi, you shall ever after be._

_Take, drink. From this night forth your new life is my decree."_

The girl's eyes remained closed, but her lips opened against the Goddess's wound, and she drank as Amara commanded.

The Goddess bent and blew gently on the girl's bleeding throat. The torn flesh instantly began to mend.

"_For my daughter, this creation of mine,_

_I give the gift of Night Divine."_

Amara kissed the girl's lips, breathing the last of Spirit within her, and then she kissed the middle of the girl's smooth forehead, touching the child with a Goddess's Old Magick, whispering, _With this Mark tattoo, your life begins anew._

In the middle of the girl's forehead a sapphire-colored crescent moon appeared. From it, spreading down either side of the girl's face, grew an intricate series of filigreed swirls and mysterious signs that held symbols of each of the five elements, magickally mirroring the tattoos with which Amara so often chose to decorate her own body.

The girl opened her eyes. "Great Goddess of Darkness, tell me your name so that I may worship you."

"You may call me Amara. You are a new species, called, Yokai. And you deserve a new name, as you have a new life. You shall be called, Selenity Erinna Inukimi."

Selenity then fell into a deep slumber.

Amara's gaze went to the maiden. "Sister, will you be watching over your new daughter? She is a new being, and the only one of her kind. She will need special care."

"My brother, I am afraid that I will be her mother and Goddess as you are to the humans. Now, I will create once more."

Chuck was confused for a moment, and then he understood what Amara intended. "You will create more like her!"

"I will, though their creation will be more difficult than was hers. She is not truly a new being, but rather a mortal made more. I will sow humanity with the seeds of what she is. I do not know how many of them will be able to become more."

Chuck clasped his sister's hands. "Thank you, Sister. Thank you for making sure this child will not live her life alone."

"Do not thank me yet. I do not know how many like her will survive."

"Humans are strong and brave. There will be many who survive," Chuck said. "And you will be their Goddess of Darkness!"

"Yes, my brother. Yes," Amara agreed. "Now, embrace me again, I want no sadness or regret between us."

Chuck hugged her tightly. "I will visit your children, and I will watch over that which is eternal within them for eternity."

Amara took his hand and said, "Follow me." The Goddess lifted her hand and a slender silver thread appeared, as if the moon had lent her a beam of light. She grasped it and smiled at the immortal who was studying her with a look of apprehension. "Don't worry. If you know the way, the journey is not far. And I will show you the way, so that ever after you will never be far from me." Then the glittering ribbon went taut, lifting the Goddess into the night sky. Chuck took to the sky after his sister.

Amara didn't let loose the glittering silver thread until, out of the complete blackness that exists between realms, a patch of hard-packed earth suddenly appeared. She stepped on it and turned to face Chuck.

"Is it a piece of Earth here?" Chuck asked, bending to touch the ground that looked so very much like the red dirt from the tall grass prairie.

"There's more of it in there," Chuck said, pointing at a seemingly endless grove that stretched before them.

"No, there is nothing of Earth here," Amara said. "Though you will see many sights that will remind you of her."

Amara thought Chuck looked curious. "What is that tree?" he asked, starting to walk forward toward it.

Amara stepped before him, blocking his way. Chuck was now looking at her curiously.

"That tree has many names in the mortal realm, Yggdrasil, Abellio, Hanging Tree, and Goshinboku are but four of many reflections of its Old Magick. Here, I call it the Wishing Tree, as I have filled it with ribbons of Divine Energy in which I have woven wishes and dreams, joy and love. It stands at the entrance to my realm, the Otherworld. This is the place you and I built for our first creations, Aether and Micheal. We called it Heaven then. I have done a lot of building since then. I intend to share my realm with you, but before I allow you entrance I ask you to make me one promise—that no matter what the eternity to come brings, you will never again speak of the events of this night. My daughter, and those who come after her, must never know that they were mistakes created because of superstition and madness. Do you agree?"

"I do, and you have my promise," Chuck said.

"Then I gladly bid you enter the Otherworld, and wish that together we will all blessed be!"


	6. Separation of Light and Dark

You summoned me?"

Amara had dressed carefully, choosing the gown she had worn that day so, so long ago when the Earth had been new and Chuck had created the waterfall for her. At the sound of his voice, Amara turned to face him, filling her smile with all of the love she would eternally feel for him, and wishing desperately that he would answer her smile in kind, take her into his arms, and be her brother again.

"You should not be out here alone, especially so close to the edge of our realm," Chuck said, striding around the Wishing Tree to stand on the patch of red earth that was the Otherworld's entrance. When he finally looked at her, his amber eyes were hard."

"Has my warrior completely defeated my brother?" Amara asked him.

He blinked in surprise. "I do not know what you mean." He approached her, obviously meaning to guide her back to the palace.

Amara shook off his hand and walked purposefully to the hard-packed dirt at the edge of her realm. Chuck simply crossed his arms over his chest and watched her.

"Do you understand that I love you, brother?" she asked him.

Again, surprise flickered through his amber gaze. He nodded, not speaking.

"No. Let there be no more silence between us. Answer me, son of the light. Do you understand that I love you?"

"Yes," he said. Then he added in an emotionless voice, "You love all of your subjects."

"And you truly think there is no difference between what I feel for you and what I feel for others?"

"Which others are we speaking of? Your yokai or your pantheon?"

"I see my answers in your questions. You do not understand that I love you, and that my warrior has defeated my brother." Amara bowed her head, steeling herself.

"I do not understand you at all anymore," Chuck said.

Amara lifted her head and met his eyes. "Chuck, my warrior and brother, I have not changed. You have."

"No! I am as I always have been!" He almost spat the words at her. "I have never wanted to share you with our creations. I was content to be in heaven, writing, alone."

"Chuck, your mind is so filled with jealousy and anger that you can no longer think clearly."

"Have you ever considered that perhaps I have only begun to think clearly?"

"Oh, Chuck, no. Can you not see yourself? Where has your joy gone?"

"You killed it when you chose those creatures over me!"

"I have never done that," Amara said. "Tell me what I can do to help rid you of the anger that is destroying you and to find your joy in the Otherworld again."

"Get rid of the Earth."

Though she had been expecting Chuck to eventually ask that very thing of her, still Amara felt the shock to the core of her being. "We created the Earth together. You loved the humans."

"I cannot bear this any longer. I will not share you!" Chuck went to Amara and dropped to his knees, his emotion overflowing as tears washed his face. "As your brother, I beseech you. Choose me. Destroy the Earth so that you and I can spend eternity together without this Darkness between us. If you do not, I vow that I will leave this realm and the despair it has caused me."

Amara stared down at him with equal measure of sadness and resignation. "Chuck, I will not destroy the Earth. Not now. Not ever."

Chuck's tears dried and his expression went to stone. "If you think I merely threaten, you are wrong."

"I believe your vow. I know you have made your choice," Amara said. "Know that wherever you are, whatever you do, I eternally will love you, my brother, but I have made my choice as well. I love what we have created and will not destroy it. By your own vow, Chuck, you must go."

"Don't do this! You are my sister!"

"I do nothing, Chuck. You have a choice in this. We were the first to have free will, and yet you do not use it wisely." Tears coursed down Amara's cheeks, soaking the gown she'd picked with such loving care.

"I cannot help myself. I was created to feel this. It is not free will. It is preordination," he said, his voice spiteful.

"Yet as your Sister I tell you what you are is not preordained. Your will has fashioned you." Though her shoulders shook with the force of her heartbreak, Amara was filled with the unflinching power of a Goddess.

"I cannot help how I feel! I cannot help what I am!"

Amara's words were choked, but the command in them was not diminished. "You, my brother, are mistaken; therefore, you must pay the consequences of your mistake."

Flooded by regret and tears and despair, Amara gathered her Divine Energy and hurled the consequences of his own choice at him, knocking him backward with such force that he was lifted from the ground and flung down, down, into the black of the ether that separated the realms.

Chuck fell.

Slowly, sadly, Amara made her way back to her palace and all the way to her bedchamber before she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing as if her soul were broken."


	7. Magic

Chuck opened her eyes and the first thing he saw was a young woman, who was crying.

Chuck moved closer to the woman.

"What is wrong?" He asked. That was a very rare act of kindness from him. But Chuck sensed a burning anger in the woman that could be very useful in his conquest of the universe.

The woman looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked spitefully. Tears were still flowing out of her eyes.

"I just want to know what's wrong." Chuck replied.

"Nothing." the woman retorted.

"I know you're lying."

The woman now looked slightly afraid.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Chuck."

She calmed down a bit.

"Oh, my name is Hecate."

"So, back to my original question," Chuck continued "What's wrong?"

"Well," Hecate said "You see, I love an angel. But he does not love me back. Instead he loves another woman. And she is more beautiful than I. And kinder, too. She is a goddess."

"What is the name of the angel you love, and what is the name of this goddess." Chuck inquired.

"His name is Lucifer and her name is Hestia."

"Hmmmm... Lucifer."

Lucifer was Chuck's prize angel. His favorite son. His shining star. How it burned Chuck that his sister's goddesses dared mate with his precious angel creations. Their children were the seeds of this new creature that it had been his fault in the creation of. The Yokai.

Lucifer and Hestia. They sounded the perfect match. But if she could use this mortal, another one of his own creation, fill her with power, corrupt the angel, and teach humanity the ways of the power she would call magic, then she could bring down the wretched Silver Millennium on it's head.

Every Yokai would die. His sister would come crawling back.

"Hecate," Chuck said, "I can help you win the heart of Lucifer. I can make something better than a goddess. I can make you a witch-goddess. You can be the ruler of this planet and of the moon. You just have to help me..."

"How?" Hecate asked nervously.

"Just do as I say, Hecate. Follow my every instruction."

Hecate thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure what Chuck was up to. But her love for Lucifer was stronger than any feeling of uncertainity she had. And Chuck had such a hypnotic and persuasive voice.

"Okay... I'll do as you say, Chuck." Hecate responded.

"That was a very wise choice, Hecate. A very wise choice."

Mark

It was a lovely Summer's day in the Heavens. But that didn't actually matter because Lucifer was currently The Sad Rocky Black Vaguely Spherical Lump that apparently qualified as a planet. Crawling with ape like beings known as humans. Otherwise known as, Earth.

"Man, this planet is completely horrible!" he shouted. "Maybe that's why I was exiled here."

"Exiled?" a voice whispered.

Lucifer turned around to see a young woman in a dress similar to those of the Royal Court, except for the fact the color was black and gold. She had extremely pale skin, with violet eyes and black hair that curled down her back.

"Who the heck are you?" Lucifer barked at the woman.

"Oh, I'm Hecate, the witch-goddess. What's your name?"

"Lucifer."

"How interesting." she mumbled "What did you do to get sent here?"

"Well, I refused to love humans more than my father."

"Hmmmm... makes sense." Hecate responded, neglecting to mention that she used to be human.

"Now I need help to wage war on the Heavens." Lucifer clenched his fist.

"You should use the humans," Hecate said. "I have given them the power of magic. We can harness it to destroy the Heavens."

"I hate the humans..." Lucifer said. "But it would really stick it to Father if his favorite apes rose up and destroyed Heaven, with powers!"

He drew her into a passionate kiss.

Hecate smiled. "Now all that's left is for you to meet Chuck. He'll make you even more powerful."

Chuck appeared in a cloud of silver light. "Hello my precious little son. Give me your arm and I will bless you with all of my power."

"Father?!" Lucifer was shocked. "I don't understand! Why are you here?"

"We are going to teach your Aunt Amara a lesson."

Chuck took Lucifer's arm and onto it was burned a Mark, tainting the Lightbringer forever and causing him to Fall and become Heaven's enemy and Hell's champion.


	8. Fall

Lucifer was stood facing the gates of Heaven.

He'd had enough. Enough of being subordinated to those new "things"

Humans... worthless, useless creatures!

Fine. If Amara wanted to create abominations. So would he, and destroy these... these _things._

Lucifer descended from Heaven, heading towards Hell. He'd never been there before- his Father and Amara had created it to balance Heaven.

But why?

It was peaceful up there with the archangels- him included, keeping the peace. Peace? There wasn't going to be much anymore when he was through with his Fathers new little stick figures, mere shadows of the brilliance that were the angels.

Less than shadows if he was being honest- pale imitations that had what he wasn't aloud- a mind of his own... choices.

Xxx

Hell was dark, foreboding. Lucifer surveyed its darkness with pure gold eyes.

Dark... that gave him an idea.

He tilted his head, a smirk upon his face.

He took Lilith, the first woman, who had been cast from the Garden, from the surface of the earth and carried her down to Hell with him.

The darkness started to take a form. When the darkness stopped revolving and warping, an imitation of Amara's stupid "humans" stood before him.

Lucifer grinned, walking around the creature- the demon as he would call it, in all its twisted, and deformed self.

'Can you speak?' He asked it, slightly curious. If it had a gender, it would have been female. The demon blinked once, revealing pure white eyes. Lucifer had gone for black, but the first demon couldn't be perfect.

But the demon nodded. 'Yes.' she replied.

Lucifer tilted his head again, surveying the creature.

Amara would be furious when he found out... he glanced around. He'd probably be banished from Heaven forever if he got caught defying Amara and created a new race of creatures...

The smirk returned; so why couldn't he do something to punish Amara? Lucifer himself was just as powerful- Amara's favorite among the archangels.

Everyone knew that.

Then he remembered the pair of pathetic Humans, sat in Paradise, no troubles, no nothing- their lives were easy... free and...

Free from the troubles he and his brothers had.

Lucifer placed a hand on the demons cheek, head tilting again.

'I have a job for you my Sweet.'

The demon smiled, her white eyes shining in the hellfire. 'As my Master commands, it will be done.'

Lucifer smirked again.

xxx

I did it as you wished.'

Lucifer nodded at the demon, arms folded. 'Maybe you are useful after all...' The demon cocked her head, white eyes slightly narrowed. Lucifer laughed, putting his hands on the demons shoulders, surveying her.

'Lilith.' He suddenly said, making her frown. 'I name you Lilith.'

Lilith cocked her head, then smiled. 'Thank you.' Lucifer nodded. 'If things fail- and I get caught... I'm relying on you. Yes?'

Lilith nodded. 'I would give my life up.'

Lucifer inclined his head very slightly, eyes appraising the creature.

'Then farewell Lilith.'

Xxx

Lucifer paced back and forth. There was no denying it. He was infuriated, and there was no one that would listen! Amara's new-found adoration for his new creations was going way too far, he even went as far as to brush Lucifer off when he found out that it was him who tempted Eve, the simpleton. It was a simple joke, a dare from his brother Michael to see if he could tempt her with the apple of the "forbidden tree", who was a lot easier to sway than he thought. Was Amara's creations really this weak-minded, and easily swayed? She disobeyed Amara, her Amara as well. It sickened him to think that they shared the same Amara.

Lucifer sneered at the wall, his wings flaring up, all six of them extending to their full height. Now that he thought about it, it seemed...childish to follow one's Amara when they have already passed into maturity. He was a fully grown male angel, specifically one of the strongest.

'_No, I am __**the **__strongest.'_ Lucifer sneered inside his mind, a rage settling inside his chest and thickened his resolve. There would be consequences for Amara's actions, and Lucifer would see to them.

xxx

"What do you think Lucifer is doing with the _sword of stones_?" Balthazar questioned, watching as Lucifer strode down the concrete hall, the undying flames lining the wall was dimming, making Gabriel's eyes widen. No way.

"Balthazar." Gabriel barked, his archangelic grace pulsed in his being. Balthazar shrunk under the commanding tone that Gabriel only used when there was trouble.

"Yes?" He asked timidly. He would have to be stupid to not be properly afraid of an archangel.

"Get Michael and Raphael. Now."Gabriel barked once more, and with a flap of his angular wings, he was more than hundreds of feet in the air and off to get his brothers.

Gabriel narrowed his golden eyes, tightening his hold on Castiel as he followed his brother into Amara's throne room.

xxx

Lucifer swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth, this had to end. There would be no turning back after this, and hopefully he could make Amara _see_ that her _own children_ were far more important than those...disgusting abortions.

Raising his hand, he instinctively began to knock before shaking his head, a childish arrogance taking over in his head. He pushed the doors open and saw Amara with one of his cousins, Selene, one of the many Goddesses, and was speaking to Amara in their ancient languages. And from what Lucifer had prodded out of Amara on the fate of the new race of humans, she was going to allow Selene and her...family take some part of humanity. Lucifer sneered at the thought. There will be no more humanity by the end of this.

"Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?" Amara turned to stare at him, her dark hair was pinned up with feathers, accenting her angular face, the caramel color of the Prairie People and lined with wisdom. Selene raised a silver eyebrow at him, her silver eyes calculating and cold.

"Amara, I would rather speak with you in private." He sneered, and his inner conscious was begging him to stop, before any real trouble would arise. Selene narrowed her eyes into a glare. Lucifer squared his shoulders before baring his teeth at him; a sign of utmost disrespect. Selene snarled, reaching back behind him and pulled out a crescent scepter. Lucifer felt fear jolt through him when he saw his cousin descend upon him, crescent wand bright and dangerous in her delicate hands.

Raising his new-found _sword of stone_, Lucifer spread his legs and grounded himself, settling into a stance that his own Amara had shown him. Before Lucifer could even blink, he watched as Amara twisted his cousin's wrist, the crescent wand was about to fall on the floor before Amara grabbed it with his other hand. The reaction was instantaneous.

Gabriel barged in, Castiel in his arms, eyes blazing. Lucifer was too transfixed on the sight before him, watching as his cousin, an _Olympian_, known for their physical strength, was on her knees, snarling at Amara, silver eyes flashing dangerously, and his own Amara was twisting her wrist even tighter, causing a howl of pain to leave Selene's lips. In his other hand, the crescent staff had fried and was shredding the arm of the stranger that held it. Lucifer balked. No one should be able to withstand that pain. Amara's liquid power fell on the floor, causing life to spread, and break the concrete floor to break simultaneously. Gabriel squawked and rushed forward before Amara sent him a glance, a single glance that froze him on the spot.

"Lucifer! What in Amara's name are you doing?!" Gabriel hissed at him, clutching his charge to his chest. Castiel blinked owlishly, looking at the two gods, then at Lucifer.

"It has to be done!" Lucifer snapped back at his younger brother. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up and disappeared in his hairline.

Both angels turned their attention to see Amara release their cousin, who got off the floor, snatched the crescent wand and sent her cousin, Lucifer, a quelling glare before disappearing in a flash of silver light.

Lucifer swallowed nervously when Amara turned his attention to his second oldest son, who looked properly cowed in his angel boots. Raising an aged eyebrow, he rubbed his wrist, still tingling from the lightning bolt and looked inside his son's eyes. Lucifer boldly glared and seemed to find his resolve and pushed Amara out of his mind when he felt the gentle tendrils of Amara's powers prod at his mind.

The doors busted open, Michael and Raphael barging in, blades drawn and from the looks of it, were on the training field before Balthazar got to them.

"Lucifer, stop it!" Michael snarled, his angel blade –something they had all agreed upon, weapon and name- gleaming brightly, Raphael trailing behind him and spotted Gabriel with Castiel, a silent question in his eyes. Gabriel looked at him and nodded curtly, motioning to the stand-off their idiot brother seemed to have with their beloved Amara.

"Stay out of this, Michael!" Lucifer snarled, not taking his eyes off Amara, who was regarding him with a stern expression.

"Like Hell I will!" Michael snapped. Hell was something that the four of them had agreed upon, a place for torture and enemies, a place that they would all manage while Amara managed heaven. They have yet to actually develop the whole idea, and yet to present it, but they all agreed that Hell would be... the worst place anyone would want to go.

"It doesn't concern you." Lucifer sneered, taking a step to the right, scowling when Amara didn't regard him with any caution or wariness. Just the stern, paternal gaze that infuriated Lucifer.

"Big brother, please stop." Raphael begged, his herbal enchantments clinking in his pouch as he briefly fingered the dagger on his side. He was his brother, his big brother.

"Lucifer is being a young temperamental fledging." Amara declared loudly, cutting off all squabble. "That is all." Castiel squirmed in Gabriel's arms, hearing Amara's voice. Blue eyes blinking, craning his head and looked at Amara, cooing softly.

Lucifer squawked loudly, his face contorting into one of rage.

"A _fledging_?! How _dare you!_" Lucifer snarled and poised the blade to aim for Amara's chest, and shot forward to maim. Michael moved in a blink of an eye, but Gabriel saw everything. He saw Michael charge his angel blade full of grace, and Gabriel watched with amazed eyes as the angel blade lit up in flames. Lucifer yelped as the blade of angelic fire shattered the _sword of stone_, leaving nothing more than a stone handle with a stump of a blade. Michael stood before Amara, Raphael pushed Gabriel behind him. If he wasn't holding Castiel, he would have smacked the healer and pushed forward to give Lucifer a good beating, but he was holding Castiel, who was watching the scene unfold with wide, shocked eyes.

"How dare you, Lucifer." Michael growled, looking every bit as dangerous as the title of being an archangel.

"How dare _I?!_ How dare him!" Lucifer jabbed a finger passed Michael's imposing form to Amara, who was curiously peering at Michael's flaming sword. He expected Michael's abilities to come into fruition later, but it seems the thought of his best comrade, his closest brother aiming a sword at him would do the trick.

"And what did Amara _do_, exactly?" Gabriel asked, shifting Castiel in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"How do you- Have you noticed how she _neglects us_ for those...those" Lucifer growled. "those abortions! They are flawed! They disobeyed Amara when I possessed a serpent and _charmed_ her into eating an apple! An apple! If I could do that with an _apple_, imagine the things one could sway humans into doing something worse?!" Lucifer argued, watching as Michael's fiery gaze pierce his soul. He clenched the broken sword in his hand, feeling a cold, tingly sensation pulse in his grace. _Why couldn't they see?_

"Lucifer, it was a joke!" Raphael tried to reason with his older brother. Michael was gripping his blade dangerously tight, the flames extending to the back of his shoulders to the very tips of his wings. Raphael gawked before turning to Lucifer, watching his brother, worry in his gaze. Lucifer and Michael were tied in everything, from thumb-wrestles to flying speed. But this new found power definitely gave Michael an edge.

"A joke!" Lucifer sneered at Raphael's hurt face.

"A joke could make them turn their back on Amara! That proves that they aren't worthy of the love Amara so freely gives them!" Lucifer barked, and Gabriel face-palmed, causing Castiel to turn his eyes up at him.

"Lucifer, Amara is punishing them now. They have to suffer in the harsh terrains of the world, and watch for predators, and even watch for death. They have to work for their food! That is punishment enough, yes?" Gabriel asked him, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking up, he watched as Amara cradled Castiel in her arms, and walk through the invisible line that was between Gabriel's older brothers.

"Amara-"

"Enough!" Amara barked, her voice strong and taking a dangerous edge. Everyone in the room was properly cowed. Even Michaels flames dimmed somewhat. Gabriel took place beside Raphael and regarded Lucifer with distaste.

"I will not have my angels argue about something as trivial as my affections!" She snapped, looking down at Castiel's soft cherub face. Her face softened before it hardened, looking at her brother's last creation before the end.

Lucifer snorted and gripped the broken sword in his hand and with blinding speed he pulled his arm back and threw it directly at Amara's head. Gabriel's eyes widened, Raphael gasped, and Michael roared, flames at full peak, almost a walking fiery entity stalking in Lucifer's direction. Gabriel watched as Amara held her hand up, and watched as the stone disintegrated into a fine dust mid-throw before it even came close to him or Castiel, who was now lulled into sleep, mouth open, revealing pearly white teeth.

Lucifer pulled his angel-blade from his white robes, which were slowly dying black from the feet up, though only Amara, Raphael, and Gabriel noticed. Michael was much too furious and on fire to notice, and Lucifer poised himself to attack once more, the tingling sensation returning inside his grace. Holding the blade of flames high, Michael brought it down on Lucifer, who blocked it, and watched with fascination as his grace spread through the blade, and instantly, ice began to form, blocking the flames effectively.

Gabriel reached forward and yanked Michael off of Lucifer, who was now turning black, his wings darkening black and blue, his silver eyes going black. Michael stumbled back, his flames receding and was about to comment on Gabriel's invasion before Amara placed his hand on his shoulder. Michael bowed and backed off, his fiery temper still flaring. Gabriel had his older brother shoved against a pillar, way too angry to feel Amara behind him.

"What was that for, you ungrateful-" And Gabriel proceeded to snarl curse words at him in _Enochian_ that made Raphael sigh before pulling Michael back more and tended to his wounds, the flame did him no harm, but clenching the angel blade so hard that it pierced his flesh needed to be tended to. Michael's fiery gaze was locked with Lucifer's icy gaze. There were no words for the bitter feeling that settled in Michael's abdomen, the horrible taste in his mouth, or the burning sensation in his eyes as he thought of how he _dared_ to harm Amara...

"Gabriel, stop." Amara ordered, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, who looked back at Amara, tears of grace falling down his angled cheekbones and dripping off his chin. Amara's eyes were filled with disappointment, and Gabriel knew it wasn't directed towards him, but he bowed his head in shame and stepped back, giving the collar of his brother's shirt to Amara as it was steadily growing more and more darker.

Lucifer defiantly stared at Amara, daring her to make a judgement or comment on his darkening appearance, which he finally took notice on. Lucifer felt panic settle in his gut. What was happening?

"Lucifer, my morning star..." Amara said sharply, and Lucifer looked back up from his darkening hands to Amara, darkening eyes wide with shock and apprehension. "You are to be stripped of your rank..." Lucifer gasped, clutching his sword and clothes, his wings trembling.

"No.." He whimpered.

"You are to be stripped of your wings." And they were gone.

"Amara! No, please! I'm sorry!" Lucifer begged, feeling his wings, all six of them shrink and disappear, dark feathers falling on the floor. Gabriel watched the scene with tears in his eyes. He couldn't watch.

"You are to be stripped of your grace, and replaced with essence of darkness and all things depraved." She intoned, with a wave of his hand, Lucifer fell to his knees before Amara, pleading and screaming for forgiveness.

"No Amara! Please!" he begged.

"And finally, I cast you out for punishment." Gabriel choked on a sob, and Michael glared hard at his brother, tears unshed in his eyes. Raphael wrapped an arm around his brother Gabriel and pulled him in, his own tears falling down his face.

"May you return to me and your family when you learn your lessons." She finished, and she raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

And just like that, Lucifer was gone, descending to the world below.


End file.
